Chance encounter: Smoker
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Akira has a hot and heavy encounter with a female smoker and her two friends


Hey guys another Chance Encounter story for you, this time we have a smoker…smokette? Whatever you guys know what I mean! Also special appearances by Terry and Laila!

* * *

><p><span>Chance encounter: smoker<span>

Akira groaned as he woke up to find that Laila wasn't with him. "What?" he muttered looking around realizing he was alone. "What happened?" he asked sitting up before shivering "Right…she ripped it off." He muttered to himself remembering the events of the night before. "First things first…clothes." He muttered heading off towards the last known safe house.

Grabbing his knife Akira slowly made his way back onto the streets already hating the lack of warmth clothing provided him. "Was it always so fucking cold in this city?" he asked himself getting the feeling that something was watching him.

**Smoker POV**

"Live thing *cough* it looks *cough* delicious" a female smoker coughed to herself as her elongated tongue licked her lips. "I *cough* will follow *cough*"

**Akira POV**

Oh man this sucks… I mean really…a pack of hunters are right in front of the safe house and I'm fucking naked. Looks like I have to go elsewhere. Shit….

Sighing I softly made my way towards a conveniently placed clothing store hoping to find something to wear *SNAP* I froze and looked down. Fucking randomly placed wooden sticks I swore aloud as I started running as the hunters started chasing after me. Fuck the clothes I need to survive first!

Jumping over a common I didn't bother looking over my shoulder as the growls of hunters continued to trail after me. Shit, shit, shit! I swore again and again. "This can't get any worse!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, in hindsight I shouldn't have said that…Murphy 's Law and all that.

The screeching of a witch assaulted my ears as one of the crying specials ran out from an alleyway and started chasing me arms firmly raised above her head signifying she wanted to kill me; well…shit

I'll be lucky to get out of here alive…god why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? Was it because I didn't believe in you?

**Smoker POV**

Funny *cough* should I *cough* help? *cough, cough* funny thing looks *cough* so good *cough*

I want a taste *cough*

**All POV**

Akira was getting tired and the infected behind him showed no signs of slowing down "Shit I'm going to die!" he screamed only for a long tongue to snare him and pull him away just as a hunter pounced on the spot he had been in. "Smoker?" he whispered struggling against the tongue.

"Stop *cough* struggling! *cough*" the smoker hissed halting Akira's movements. The smoker was wearing faded blue jeans, a white tube top and a red checkered button up over it that she kept unbuttoned. "Do you *cough* want them *cough* to find you *cough*?"

"Another sentient infected?" Akira asked as her tongue pulled away allowing him to move. The smoker tilted her head to the side in a show of confusion. "I've met a huntress and a witch who could speak as well." He explained causing the smoker to nod her head.

"I *cough* see." She muttered seemingly surprised by the knowledge. "Did…they *cough* get a taste *cough* of you?" she asked causing Akira to blush as he sat down on a chair.

"By taste you mean…" he trailed off as the smoker began removing her clothing

"Sex…yes." She stated without coughing "I want *cough* a taste as well" she stated once the last of her clothing hit the ground.

"We just met!" Akira protested weakly backing away until his back hit the wall.

**Lemon start **

The smoker grinned as her tongue shot out and wrapped around his stiffened member "So? *cough* has that stopped *cough* you before?" she asked as her tongue began moving back and forth slowly causing Akira to grunt.

"I don't even know your name!" he stated causing her ministrations to stop, however she did not release him.

"Samantha" the smoker said softly "My name *cough* is Samantha" she stated before her tongue began moving again

Akira struggled to maintain his composure "Mine is Akira." He stated before moaning softly "Your tongue is soft…" he trailed off as she began jerking him faster.

"Really *cough* I'm glad you *cough* like it" Samantha stated as Akira moaned again as his seed spurted out onto the ground. "I guess *cough* you really liked it" she grinned as she took step towards him as he caught his breath. "I hope *cough* you're not done *cough* already"

Akira's member did not wilt in the slightest causing him to chuckle nervously. "I guess I could go a few more rounds." He stated as she stood over him.

"I'm glad *cough* to hear that." She admitted before promptly sitting on his shaft taking him to the hilt in one go hissing in appreciation as he stretched her. Grabbing his head she tilted it up and forcefully kissed him shoving her tongue into his mouth in a deep kiss as she raised her hips an inch off of him before slamming back down.

Akira moaned into her mouth as he gripped her buttocks and slammed her down harder onto his shaft before raising her hips to do it again. Starting off slowly they repeated the motions over and over until Samantha couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss.

"Faster!" she hissed into his ear spring him on as he picked up the pace using his own hips to reach deeper into her. Samantha coughed a few times before hugging his head close to her breasts allowing Akira to suckle on them as she moaned his name bouncing faster and faster "Almost" she moaned as both of their paces became erratic. Suddenly they both slammed their hips together fiercely kissing to stifle their screams of pleasure as both reached their peaks.

Akira could feel the combination of their fluids mixing and pouring out onto his shaft as Samantha shakily stood up allowing him to pop free from her insides as their juices poured forth from her womanhood. Samantha used her tongue and inserted it into herself in order to clean of the remains of their lovemaking. "Wow you can fuck yourself with your tongue…" he noted stiffening again at the sight.

Samantha grinned as she removed her tongue and spread her legs apart "Your dick *cough* feels so much better*cough* though" she stated in a sultry voice inviting him back into her.

Akira didn't waste anytime as he stood up and pushed Samantha against a wall as he lifted her up and plunged deep into her, gasping as the sensation of warmth filled his senses again. "Still tight." He whispered as he began slamming into her.

Samantha moaned as she felt Akira plunge into her "So *cough* forceful!" she managed to say between gasping breaths as she wrapped her legs around Akira's waist as her arms encircled his neck. "Going to *cough* cum!"

Akira grunted as his ace quickened "Me too!" he moaned as he leaned into her. Stiffening he grunted as he came splashing Samantha's barren womb with his seed. Panting for breath Akira watched as a combination of their essences dripped from Samantha's thigh onto the floor.

"So *cough* much." Samantha gasped watching the liquid fall to the ground. Resting her head on his shoulder Samantha sighed happily "There's a bed *cough* in the other room." She stated not letting go of his neck.

Akira nodded his head and stood up straight, still buried to the hilt in her sheath, and began walking towards the indicated room earning a few moans from Samantha as the movements caused her to bounce a little on his quickly hardening member. "Heh, another round then?" Akira asked noticing both of their situations

Samantha didn't say anything in response, instead she used her superior strength and pushed Akira onto the bed, now sitting on top of him she lowered her face to his "Yes *cough* another sounds wonderful!" she stated before raising her hips again "We're going *cough* until you can't move anymore." She explained before slamming her hips down again sighing in content as Akira filled her up once more.

Akira moaned in both pain and pleasure as he reached up and grasped her breast and began kneading them roughly as Samantha leaned back and began to bounce as quickly as she could causing the sound of flesh slapping flesh to echo within the room. "I doubt we'll go that long!" he shouted thrusting his hips up as she slammed down.

"SAMANTHA!" a voice called out from the living room "Samantha Terry and Laila are home!" it was Terry the Huntress from before. Akira sent a glance at Samantha who shrugged her shoulders. "Samantha?" Terry asked poking her head into the door. "Akira!" she cheered seeing the human. "Akiiiiiiiiiraaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed jumping into the two coupling beings knocking them over.

"Terry!" Akira gasped as the huntress energetically hugged him "You're alive!"

"TERRY!" Samantha growled as she sat up having been bowled over by the overenthusiastic huntress. "We were *cough* having sex!"

"Terry join!" the Huntress shouted happily stripping off her clothing and in a flash was on top of Akira and happily inserting his shaft into her dripping wet womanhood.

"HEY!" Samantha protested trying to pull Terry away as Laila poked her head into the room. "I was here first!"

"Terry no want to!" Terry whined as she clung onto Akira. "Samantha already had her turns!"

Laila nodded her head shyly. "Me too." She muttered softly looking timid as Samantha turned her head.

"You too *cough* Laila?" Samantha complained

Akira grimaced "This is going to leave me sore tomorrow." He muttered softly. Sighing he grabbed Terry's hips and lifted her up before slamming her back down earning a surprised yelp from the huntress who was quick to respond by doing it herself.

Terry firmly placed her clawed hands on Akira's shoulders keeping him in place as her leg muscles allowed her to bounce on him at a dizzying pace, this, coupled with her naturally tighter womanhood quickly brought Akira to the brink as with a final scream Akira let loose into Terry's womb "Ah…Terry miss this!" the huntress moaned as she felt herself clenching tightly as she came into her own orgasm. Laila smiled softly as Terry moved to the side happily watching as the combination of her and Akira's love pour out of her and onto the bed. "Laila your turn!" Terry smiled as she bounded up to the timid witch and pushed her over towards Akira.

"Laila, so this is where you were." Akira stated having

Laila timidly nodded her head as she began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "Yes…sorry." She apologized. Suddenly Terry grabbed a hold of Laila's shirt and ripped it off exposing her to Akira. Screeching in surprise Laila quickly covered herself up only for Samantha to pull off her skirt. "TERRY SAMANTHA!" Laila screamed horrified as she sank to the ground

Akira calmly stood up and walked over to her. "Laila…it's alright." He said softly placing a hand on her head. Laila sniffled a little as she looked into his eyes.

"Really?" she asked softly the looks in her eyes was hopeful causing Akira to grin.

"Yeah." He stated. Laila suddenly smiled as she lunged into him knocking him to the ground as she began rubbing her cheek against his own. Akira grunted as he switched their positions and prodded her with his hardened member. "You ready?" he asked as Laila suddenly became shy once more as she hesitantly nodded her head. Thrusting into her Laila whimpered as he buried himself to the hilt.

Samantha grinned perversely as her eyes slowly drifted towards Terry who was watching the two by squatting down at the foot of the bed getting a close up of watching Akira enter and pull out of Laila. Deciding to alleviate the boredom in a productive manner Samantha extended her tongue and used it to pierce Terry's exposed womanhood.

"EEP!" Terry screamed in shock as Samantha wrapped her tongue around her body effectively binding her "NO FAIR!" Terry whined as she began to struggle as Samantha's tongue began pumping.

"What's not *cough* Fair?" Samantha asked lightly Terry made to answer but Samantha quickly silenced her by thrusting her tongue in deep causing Terry to scream in surprise.

Akira groaned as kept his hands on Laila's hips to hold her steady as he plowed into her with all his might. "So tight Laila." He whispered into her ears.

Laila giggled appreciatively as she carefully placed her hands around Akira's neck so that she could kiss him as he filled her with his love. "So strong." She whispered approvingly.

Akira kissed her fiercely as she suddenly clenched him tightly. "Oh?" he wondered as he kept still allowing her to ride it out. "For once I last longer than the girl?" he wondered jokingly as Laila pouted cutely. "Alright, then I'll go until I cum okay?" he asked turning her onto her stomach keeping his hands on her hips. Laila seeing what he was about to do raised her hips into the air in anticipation. Taking the initiative Akira pushed into her as deep as he could. Feeling her warmth Akira sighed in content before pulling out a little and pushing back in. "You're tighter all of a sudden." He noted as he set a slow rhythm.

Laila moaned as her face reddened. "Laila likes it *cough* from the back." Samantha stated still using her tongue to drive Terry wild. "That's right Terry *cough* cum again!"

Laila placed a clawed finger to her mouth and bit down to keep herself from screaming as Akira slowly picked up speed pushing her into the bed as he did. Akira suddenly stiffened as he came coating the insides of Laila's womb with his seed. The warmth it provided brought forth a second orgasm in Laila as she curled her toes and clenched her walls milking Akira for all his worth.

**Lemon end**

Pulling out Akira sat down and watched as the combination of ejaculate dribbled from the depths of Laila's body and onto the bed. "Okay…I'm done." Akira muttered tiredly as he collapsed on the bed, Laila quick to snuggle up to him.

Samantha sighed and released Terry who was quick to hide under the covers at Akira's other side. "I guess *cough* I get Akira then." She stated climbing on top o him and settling down for a good sleep, though she made sure to stick him inside of her first. "Perfect" she muttered settling into a quick sleep.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright not that long and not as many POVs as I thought I'd do but whatever I hope you guys like it. As a note I'm now in college so who knows when I'll be able to update?


End file.
